New Haircut
by WarriorsFan123
Summary: Ezra and Sabine are spending some quality sibling time together when they decide to go a little further than they should. What happens when the scissors come out? No romance! Sibling fluff! One-shot


**Hi guys! I am having an awesome summer, but I cant believe it's almost over! So, in season three, I noticed Ezra had a haircut, and Sabine too, not to mention. And I was wondering to myself 'I wonder how it got like that?' And voila! A story was born! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Sabine sprayed another streak of purple onto the door of her bedroom. Her idea to put an insignia on the outside of her room was proving to be a good one. And it was definitely helping relieve stress. After everything that had happened…

"Are you, like, marking your territory or something?" Ezra asked from behind, startling her.

"Ezra," she scolded.

"Sorry. What are you painting?" he asked, coming to stand next to her.

"Well, it's supposed to be the aurora. You know, the kind you see on ice planets. I've heard so many stories about them, and the colors and lights that they show… I'd give anything to see that."

"Maybe someday you will," Ezra smiled. She felt herself smile a little as well. It was _so_ good to be talking like this again. He had been so different recently… They rarely ever laughed together anymore, let alone had conversations like this. At least, not the way they used to.

"Do you want to take a break and do some battle practice?" Ezra suggested. "I have a really cool new trick I could show you."

"I guess we could, but no light sabers, cause that's just not fair," she said lightheartedly.

"Deal."

* * *

Sabine yelped as Ezra did a spin kick in the air, nearly hitting her face had she not dodged. She jumped up and did a flip, landing squarely on his shoulders. Her hand flew up to mouth and she quickly stood up.

"Ezra are you okay? I-I'm so sorry, I thought you could dodge that!" She looked him up and down frantically, his whole body limp on the floor. A very quiet 'ow' was his only reply, muffled by the floor. She took his hand and pulled him up. He rubbed his forehead with a moan and then looked over at her. They both stared for a few seconds and then started laughing, simply unable to help it.

"Maybe we should do something else," Ezra panted.

"Yeah," Sabine agreed. She helped him walk steadily to her bedroom. They both sat across from each other at the table under her bunk.

"So, what should we do, Ezzy?"

"Ezzy?" he echoed, stifling a laugh. She giggled and shrugged her shoulders in a casual manner.

"I don't know, Sabi. What do you want to do?"

"Don't call me Sabi… E-man," she said mischievously.

"Don't call me E-man, Song Bird." Ezra returned the same tone.

"I'm not a song bird, Cousin Itt."

"What?"

"Cousin Itt," she repeated.

"Who is that?"

Sabine shook her head in disgrace.

"Wait, why did you call me that? I don't understand the connection."

"Because," she smiled. "Your hair is so long."

"It's not that long…" he muttered, mostly to himself.

"It's longer even than mine."

"Well yours is really short, so that's not fair."

"It's past my shoulders," Sabine defended.

"Well want do you want me to do, it's not like I can just cut it."

They both stared for a heartbeat and then gasped, saying in unison, "We should cut our hair!"

 _I knew we were thinking the same thing!_

"Do you have any scissors?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course!" Sabine nodded, equally excited. She ran to her desk and grabbed them out of a drawer, pulling a few dyes out as well.

"Okay, so what should we do?" Sabine asked. "Who should go first?"

"I'll do you first, and then you can do me."

"Okay," she nodded, sitting down on the floor.

"But… shouldn't we ask Kanan and Hera first?" Ezra wondered aloud.

"Why would we need to ask them? It's not like they're our parents or anything."

"Well, yeah they kind of are," he shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." She waved her hand dismissively. Ezra shrugged again and picked up the scissors.

"So, what do you want?"

"I don't know. Surprise me! Something shorter maybe. Or you could try changing the part. Or maybe even layer it."

Ezra thought for a moment and then she felt him un-tuck her hair from behind her ears and gently pull it to the side.

"I'm gonna cut it in the back," he warned. She nodded her head in approval.

"Don't move your head," he laughed, taking her hair in his hand. She felt a brief moment of worry as the scissors cut through her hair, but it quickly replaced itself with excitement.

 _Besides, it grows back._

Sabine waited patiently, watching her own hair fall to the floor around her. Ezra ran through it with his fingers, making a few more cuts as he smoothed it out. Then he moved in front of her and started working from there, pulling it a little further over her face on one side.

"How is it looking?" she asked.

"Nice. I'm actually pretty good with these scissors. I was kinda worried I'd cut your whole head off."

Sabine stifled a giggle. Ezra ran his fingers through a few more times and then leaned back a little, admiring his work.

"Wow, you look great, Sabine."

"Thank you. Now your turn."

Sabine giddily stood up and swapped places with Ezra.

"I'm just going to cut the whole thing," she warned.

"Go ahead, do whatever you want," Ezra assured, sounding comfortable but nervous at the same time. Sabine took the scissors and started snipping away his hair. She took time to make it even and the right length.

"Can I dye it?"

"Sure," Ezra nodded.

The Mando got out a container of green hair dye and started making a pattern. It almost looked like some sort of intricate chain by the time she was done with it. She added a few touches and sat back.

"There, all done!" Sabine declared.

Ezra stood up and touched his head. "Okay, now lets go find a mirror so we can see ourselves. She nodded in agreement and they both ran to the refresher.

"Whoa!" Ezra said in shock, as Sabine gasped.

"Wow, I look different…"

"Me too. Nice job on the green, I like it."

"Thanks. You did a really good job too… But it needs some color…" Sabine started redoing the dye in her hair as ideas for new styles and shades raced through her mind. Ezra looked at himself from different angles in the mirror while Sabine added the finishing touches. She heard fast footsteps coming down the corridor and suddenly Hera burst into the room.

" _What_ are you two _doing_!"

"Uhh…" They looked at each other nervously. Kanan came in nearly moments later, using the wall to guide him. Hera planted her hands on her hips and Kanan waited for someone to say something.

"You did _not_ ask permission before you did that!" Hera scolded.

"Sorry," they said at the same time, both trying hard as heck not to burst out laughing.

"Oh, you're gonna be. The two of you are going to clean the entire kitchen. Wash dishes, organize cabinets, scrub the fridge, _everything_ that needs to be done." Her icy gaze locked with theirs. Kanan reached out a hand and started feeling her hair, and then Ezra's.

"Wow…" he mumbled.

"Exactly. Don't ever pull a stunt like that again. And if you do, believe me, your punishment will be _ten_ times worse. Got it?" Hera stated firmly.

"Got it."

She sighed, leaving the scene. The older man waited and then turned to them, although he couldn't see them.

"As bad as it is that you did this, I think you two did a good job," he smirked.

"Thanks… How did you and Hera know that we…"

"Chopper told us," he said casually, walking away.

"Chopper. Of course," Ezra scowled.

Sabine grumbled and then turned to her colleague with a smile. "I like getting into mischief with you. Ever since Malachor, you've been different…"

"I know… And I'm sorry for that. I'm just…dealing with a lot. I miss this too though. And, even though my attitude may be changing a little… I just want to know that I still feel the same about you. You're still my sister, and I still love you the same."

"…I love you too Ezra."

"What should we do now?"

"We have to clean the kitchen, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" He looked down. "I wish there was just some sort of machine or something that someone invented that could do all that stuff for you…"

He and Sabine looked at each other for a moment and then both of them gasped in unison.

* * *

 **And, scene! Okay, I just have to say that I completely fell in love with that ending!**

 **Fender: Yeah, it was okay.**

 **Me: You didn't like it?**

 **Fender: Well...**

 **Me: What! How could you! Bad dog, go sit in the corner!**

 **Fender: *Makes puppy eyes and slinks away***

 **Me *Sighs* Anyway, please review! Sorry it was kinda short.**

 **Fender: Can I come back now?**

 **Me: ...Sure, why not.**

 **Fender: Yay! So, in the comments, I want to hear what you all did this summer! Have a great day, God bless you, and May the Force be with you!**

 **Me: Love you guys! See ya!**


End file.
